<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fresh Meat by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544337">Fresh Meat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiragi has received a gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fresh Meat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts">AceQueenKing</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Studying?" Corrin asked, a bit surprised to see Kiragi quiet and reading. </p>
<p>"Kind of." Kiragi offered the book to Corrin and she took it, a little surprised that it seemed to be a memoir from Nohr. </p>
<p>"Princess Camilla gave it to me," he continued. "It's about a hunter who went after really scary beasts in Nohr... It was really thoughtful of her to think of me..." </p>
<p>Corrin nodded and handed the book back. "She's like that, yes." </p>
<p>Maybe a little too much, sometimes-- </p>
<p>"I'll have to thank her. She likes fresh meat, doesn't she?" </p>
<p>Corrin paused. </p>
<p>"Yes... Yes, she does."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>